Fallenwish's Journey
by Thistleshine
Summary: This is a story about a young kit who was born half-blind, half-deaf. She hates her life, until one day everything changes. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have writing it.


**Chapter 1**

Fallenkit felt herself pawing the air as her mother shifted away slightly. She nuzzled her way into her mother's curve and started suckling. She could almost feel her mother's reluctance as she leaped on top of her. She curled up and fell asleep.

ೂೂೂೂೂೂೂೂ

When Fallenkit woke up early the next morning, she let out a quiet yawn and knew that it would be a while until she could see. The yawn turned into a sigh as she realized this. _I want to open my ey- _Her eyes suddenly burst open, and she looked about. She was so startled she just sat there for a few moments. _I wonder what colour my eyes are..._ She padded out of the den and fixed her eyes on a puddle. It had rained last night, might as well make use of it. She blinked and slipped closer, looking into the rippling water. She almost let out a gasp of surprise and nausea spread through her as she saw the cat in the reflection. W-w-was that really her? She saw only one ear, and noticed now that she could barely see through the other eye... She was half-deaf and half-blind. She let out soft cries as she dashed back to the nursery. She clung to her sister, who's eyes were not open yet, and cried herself to sleep.

ೂೂೂೂೂೂೂೂ

Fallenkit purred as her sister, Moonkit waggled her haunches. She watched with amusement as the little white she-cat leaped up and clawed at their father, Windfrost. His glossy white fur shone in the sunlight. Fallenkit joined in and batted at her father's ears. Her father had already gotten used to the fact that she was half-deaf and half-blind, but her mother seemed to flinch away when she saw her. She flicked the tip of her tail and curled up, the warmth of the sun seeping into her pelt. She was just about 3 weeks old now. _I'm going to be the best apprentice ever! _Lavenderheart padded over and nuzzled Moonkit, just eying Fallenkit at a distance. Windfrost sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. He was great. Fallenkit pricked her ear as a great flurry of pawsteps rushed into camp.

"What's that?" she leaned towards her father, whispering in his ear.

"Dawn patrol." he replied.

She watched as Thunderstep, Coldstorm, and Graypaw walked into camp. Coldstorm slipped past her, completely ignoring her. She watched as her father narrowed his eyes at the tom. Was Coldstorm a bad warrior? She shook her head, confused, and went back to playing with Moonkit. She turned around just in time to see her sister leap at Graypaw's tail. The gray tabby she-cat turned around, purring. Moonkit was swung around, but continued clinging on like a burr. Fallenkit scooted closer, to see Graypaw freeze and stare at her. Most of her Clanmates treated her like fresh-kill with maggots in it. Ugly, and a bitter, bitter waste. She flattened her ears and turned away, sighing. Windfrost stroked her flank with his tail, but she just ignored his soft tail and collapsed in her nest. The nursery was warm and soothing, and she just sat there, her ears twitching.

ೂೂೂೂೂೂೂೂ

Fallenkit woke up to her mother and Moonkit gently snoring beside her. She let a warm smile spread across her face at the sight, until the pain and sadness of last night seemed to seep into her. She tried to shake Lavenderheart awake, but to no avail. She let out a puff of annoyance and left the nursery, determined to be independent.

"I'll be a warrior soon. The best warrior in the entire Clan. I'll even be leader one day!" She murmured to herself excitedly. _Fallenstar,_ She thought. _What a great name. _The warriors den rustled as Stealthmoon slipped out of her den. Fallenkit hid in the shadows, scared the sneaky she-cat would find her. She was thankful for her dark patches as Stealthmoon left into the dirtplace tunnel. Fallenkit peered into the darkness and felt a tug in her heart to follow. She decided to go on a little adventure.

Stealthmoon looked up at the stars and took a deep breath, then pressed on. Fallenkit followed, which was hard on her stubby legs, but she kept up the pace. Suddenly, she halted. Fallenkit's keen nose picked up the scent of another cat.

"Ace!" She seemed happy and leaped forwards, nuzzling a pure black tom with one weird-shaped white spot on his head. Fallenkit crouched down, scared that they would find her.

"Stealthmoon!" he greeted cheerfully. Was he... a loner? Fallenkit shook her head. Were they friends or mates? What was going on?

"How have you been?" Stealthmoon sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws, a grin plastered on her face.

"Great." Ace replied, licking a paw. Stealthmoon seemed pleased to see him, and delighted that they were talking. "But we've only been apart for a couple of days."

"And you had me worried too!" she suddenly sprang forward and pinned him down playfully.

Fallenkit felt a branch rustle beneath her feet and she stared at the cracked stick absently. Stealthmoon's head jerked up sharply, looking for any other beings. Her olive-green eyes stopped at Fallenkit's hiding spot. The calico kit held her breath, praying to StarClan. She let out a breath of relief as the black and white she-cat's eyes passed and she snorted.

"Probably a stray dog... or a squirrel, or something." Ace guessed. Stealthmoon flicked her ears, uncertain.

"I think we'd better go." Stealthmoon sighed and nuzzled the handsome tom.

Ace nodded, then licked Stealthmoon's cheek. He let out a soft chuckle at her shocked expression.

"Until next time."

Stealthmoon just sat there, frozen in place. Fallenkit stiffened as the she-cat's eyes drifted right towards her.

"You can come out now, Fallenkit."


End file.
